Last resort
by Addicted.to.telly
Summary: "im really sorry albus,i truly am, but theres no other way" this is a harry potter/hunger games crossover,will have the characters and time of harry potter but they will partake in a hunger games,romances will form and lives will be lost,who will survive
1. Chapter 1

A/Nthis is a hunger games/Harry potter crossover and it is basically just the characters from Harry potter in a hunger games. Me and my friend bookworm1519 came up with this idea and have written different versions of the same concept,This story will get better and the chapters will get longer the further i progress in this story,Just a taster a bit rushed Disclaimer: don't own characters or Fudge progressed across his worn office floor, slowly approaching his left hand desk drawer he hesitantly eased it open and reached his aging hand inside, withdrawing it, a faded black file with worn bindings and a sinister look about it, was being held in a vice like turned back to his guest and handed over the file, the way he was holding it made it seem as if the paper was on fire and singed his skin at just the slightest touch, with one last melancholy glance he turned swiftly away and sat at his desk amongst the tattered papers and old cigar ash,"I'm so sorry Albus, i truly am but there's no other way, i can t even begin to imagine hoe hard this must be for you" fudge leant back in his chair and sighed."How long do I have to choose?" Dumbledore says as he delicately places the file back on to the desk without reading its content."oh ...well...that's the thing...you don't get to choose, as this is understandable with your history and Mr. potters situation, no we will make the selection the same way as the triwizard tournament is selected"

Dumbeldore only nodded at this and carried on to stare blankly at the minister,

"I will inform the teaching staff and students as soon as possible" Dumbeldore stood from his chair and turned towards the door to leave,

"And, Albus, may the odds be ever in your favour"

Dumbeldore nodded in reply and swiftly left.

AN; not very long and doesn't explain much but I will try to update regularly so please read and review :D

(not sure if fudge smokes cigars but for the purposes of this story lets say he does)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: just a filler chapter and to let you know I haven't given up on this story :D

The atmosphere of the great hall was thick and hung heavenly upon the shoulders of the students of hogwarts; Dumbeldore had just informed the students and professors about the games. When he had first mentioned them there was an excitable buzz about the students as they were naive and thought of it as a cheap spin off of the tri-wizard tournament, but as Dumbeldore explained further and got into the more gruesome details the excitement dyed down and slowly turned to a horrified silence. Just as Dumbeldore explained how the twelve unfortunate students were to be selected a muffled ,distressed wail was heard from the back of the hall, it came from a first year and professor mcgonagall ran to comfort her and swiftly led her from the hall as the girl held her head in her hands in despair.

Dumbeldore merely coughed and carried on, not from insensitivity but form pure bewilderment,

_What was he to say? What could he say? Nothing, that's what he could say ,this was sick ,SICK ,nothing god would come of this ,he ,Albus Dumbeldore was sending 11 of his students to die and the one was "lucky" and survived would be severely traumatised for life…no ,nothing good would come of this._

"The students will be excused of lessons for the rest of the day and the reaping will be tomorrow at first light … and remember students, happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

And with that Dumbeldore stepped down form his podium and walked away,

_That was all he could give them after all he didn't want to give them false hope, for there was no hope _

_For the students that will be chosen, no hope for any of them…_

As soon as Dumbeldore was finished his speech, the entire hall of students burst into a chorus of chatter and crying, students were guessing who would be chosen?, was it fixed?, was it real?, was it a sick joke?, but mostly they were wondering how this whole thing was going to end and how would it affect the school or even the wizard world?…

3 students in particular were sitting in silence, Ron had an arm around hermiones shoulder in a protective manner as her silent tears fell onto his hand-me-down robe, and Harry was staring transfixed at the spot where Dumbeldore had stood only moments before.

A/N: Only a short chapter but will update very soon and the next chapter will be the reaping and the peoples reactions J

Constructive criticism is welcome and I know a few of you mentioned my grammar, and I apologise for that hopefully this ones better,

So review and any suggestions for who should be in the games are welcome even though I've got a rough idea ,I'd love to know what you think and thanks to those who reviewed !

Happy hunger games.


	3. Chapter 3

No one slept that night, how could they?

The bright sun swept up over the sky slowly ,almost taunting those you sat and waited expectantly at their dorm windows, all who jumped slightly at Dumbledore's booming voice over head,

"Students and staff to report to the main hall, I repeat all students and staff to the main hall… it is time"

The students and staff all swarmed in through the double doors, it clear by the slow and clumsy movements that barely any teachers had slept that night either, Ron, Harry and Hermione took a seat to a slightly green looking Neville and a Luna that looked oblivious to what was actually happening. The great hall was fitted with what could have been described as the most rich and elaborate feast that the students had ever seen but no one apart from a couple of slytherin students touched, for fear that it would all come back up if their name was called on that fateful morning.

Dumbledore slowly approached the podium with slightly shaking hands; he could see the students pleading eyes and a couple of the young ones had tears slowly slipping from them.

He decided he was just going to get straight to it and put them out of their misery,

"The first name is …" there were a couple of shocked gasps from the students and even McGonagall's breath hitched,

He stepped towards the great looming cup and tentatively reached up with a shivering hand,

A crumpled piece of lined paper spat out form its vast mouth and flew towards his out stretched hand; he unfolded it and let out a silent sob as his heart broke at the name scratched onto it…

"…_Neville long bottom…"_

The loud sound of retching could be heard from the back of the hall as Neville let out what little content of his stomach he had, but no on laughed or taunted ,no one even batted an eye lid they were just staring at him with eyes wide some shocked and some sorrowful almost apologising to him. Ginny's eyes were full of tears as were Hermione's, Ron laid his hand on his shoulder, but harry just continued to stare at Dumbledore, it's not that he didn't care he just knew that 11 names were still to be read,

"Neville please step this way" the sorrow and pain in Dumbledore's voice was unmistakable, and behind him McGonagall was crying as was Madame Hooch,

Neville stood on shaking feet and advanced towards the front of the hall, various hands patted his back as he walked by and unrecognizable words of encouragement and comfort could be heard, when he reached the stage Dumbledore held out his hand and led Neville into another room that was filled with workers from the ministry ,wands withdrawn , they obviously expected trouble as if they knew that some people wouldn't just walk to almost certain death, Neville was left sitting on a chair staring into blankness ,as Dumbledore went to seal another child's fate.

"the next name is…"


End file.
